


Cutting Edge Technology

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Angela makes something special for Fareeha. Well, for both of them.(Mild AU/Canon divergence. Fareeha and Angela both have cybernetic implants in their spines for their suits.)





	Cutting Edge Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy our first full-on Rocket Angel sexytimes!

"You seem protective of your pet project there, Angela. Do I want to ask? I’m assuming you haven’t decided to use your weird super science to turn me into goo." Angela set a box on the coffee table, an amused laugh answering Fareeha’s prodding. "Why on earth would I do that? I have far better uses for you whole and healthy." Angela’s eyes roamed Fareeha’s body, the blue glinting in the low light. Stepping over to her, she brushed her hips gently against her thighs. "In fact, I think you'll have just as much fun with this as I will."

"You're so confident - It's pretty enticing," Fareeha replied, grinning with her hands settling on her lover’s hips briefly before tugging them together. She forced herself to contain the groan that threatened to slip free, and from the way Angela bit her lower lip and looked up at her, the doctor was also holding back her lust and anticipation from spilling right out into the open.

"I have to be confident to keep a woman like you.” Their hands began the work of shedding each other’s clothing, each experiencing the sensation of their hearts hammering in their chests with each needful stroke of fingers against skin. 

"It's a rather ingenious, if I do say so myself. A mixture of my technology with some appropriated Vishkar hard light technology,” Angela said, after the task of stripping one another was complete. She leaned down to open the box and carefully retrieve the contents, not hesitating to sway her hips a bit as she did so. It was Fareeha’s turn to pull her lip between her teeth with a masked intake of breath.

"You look like a cat who caught a mouse," Fareeha said, allowing herself a laugh. Angela grinned in amusement. 

"And now I'm laying my prize at my mistress' feet, hm?" Out of the box came a device that appeared to be a simple, white polymer docking station. It was followed by a harness built from supple, polished black leather. It looked like any other strap-on harness that Fareeha had seen in the past, and the implications did nothing to calm the growing wetness of anticipation she felt raging. A small box that contained a computer chip followed, almost unnoticed by the soldier. A set of discs labeled with a range of varying diameters in crisp metric measure was the final piece.

Deftly spinning the chip along her fingers with a smirk, Angela beckoned Fareeha to turn around.

"This goes onto your implant. It only works with this toy, and it's easy to remove, so there shouldn’t be any worries." Carefully, Angela inserted the chip into the aforementioned spinal implant, a soft pulse briefly matching its data synchronizing with the bionic replacement.

Fareeha’s focus shifted for a moment to the harness and accompanying discs. Rather than the standard strapping mechanism, the discs seemed held in place with some sort of electromagnetic setup, and she noted with some amusement that it allowed space for two at a time to be attached.

"Amazing what science can do," Fareeha murmured, looking at the various pieces and their markings. "You're not storing nervous system records in the database, right? It might be kinda fun to be able to play it back, but I don’t think we want someone snooping around and finding themselves some entertainment."

"I’d never allow any of this information to fall into the wrong hands. I could modify to track it, though, if you’re interested – I could find private drives to store the records." Angela moved back around in front of her with a smile. "Shall I help you put it on? I'm eager to see how well it works. Purely for scientific reasons, of course."

"All this effort and you want me to have first crack at it? All right, then," Fareeha replied. "Let's hope it works right and doesn't fry our brains." She collected the harness and made quick work of sorting out how it would fit, then began to slide it up her legs. Her movements were slow, and she made sure to lean forward and accentuate her legs with a smug smirk at Mercy as she did it.

"You are the one I created it for, liebling," Angela said, returning the teasing smirk. She licked her lips as Fareeha started pulling on the harness, unable to resist letting her hands give a sensuous rub over her rear. Her hands were encouraged as Fareeha leaned back, settling the harness in place and letting herself sink into Angela's hands, which followed by trailing up her sides. With great appreciation, her lips lingering against her shoulders, she relished in the caresses she placed against Fareeha’s muscled sides and abdomen. "I’m sure you’ve figured out that the measurements on the discs represent diameters. Pick one."

"Diameter, huh? You may want to turn it on since you know which setting corresponds to what, and you can decide what you’re comfortable with," Fareeha said, turning to face her. There were several points on the discs, and while she was tempted to play with them, she also enjoyed the thought of Angela ‘picking her own poison.’

"It's quite simple, really." Angela picked up one of the discs, kneeling in front of her with a sly smile. There was the faintest hum as the magnet attached the disc to the harness, and then a glow as the hard light formed a shaft. The pseudo-physical light was not as flexible as many of the more normal materials that could be used, but it showed its unique qualities almost immediately as it seemed to respond to Fareeha’s body, pulsing in time with her heart beat.

Angela leaned up, and licked at the head, and Fareeha _felt_ it. It was as if Angela had laid her tongue right along her clit in a brief, lovely warm embrace.

"Gods, your powers are practically unholy, Ange.” Surprise and lust battled for control of Fareeha’s voice. "So the width is for you, the link is for me." The engineer in her was thoughtful, bemused, and no tiny bit distracted.

Angela hummed a confirmation even as she closed her mouth around the tip of the toy and sucked. The sensations in her clit were expected, but the surrounding area felt the action as well, radiating outward. When Angela’s hand wrapped around the shaft of the toy, with widened eyes, Fareeha felt corresponding pressure and movement inside her, mirroring the motion with a smooth massaging sensation. It was absent the sensation of fullness that would have been present had the hard light simply duplicated the form and penetrated her. Angela had taken great care in the way it interfaced with her nervous system to ensure it was going to be fulfilling for Fareeha as well, the soldier realized as she deduced the way the device functioned.

Fareeha swayed just a bit, the unexpected sensations’ strange continuity contrasting her normal expectations of what sex involved. "I can see where it'd get addicting. You're gonna have to find a way to try it." She reached behind herself to the couch of their apartment’s living room and settled down against its arm to steady herself.

"I have an interface for myself almost ready," Angela said as she pulled her mouth away, giving a coy wink up at her. "So you like it, hm?" Fareeha’s flushed brown skin and the haze in her dark eyes gave all the answer she needed, but she stood and removed her hand from the toy, leaving Fareeha with a distinct throb and ache between her legs. She wanted to enjoy some other features of the other beautiful woman before they let themselves get totally drawn in, lifting both hands to rub and cup Fareeha's breasts with an indulgent squeeze of her fingers. "Should we move to the bed?"

"The bed? That's pretty romantic of you," Fareeha quipped, hands rising to the nipples trapped between them and catching both of them to link the two women together. "Do you think we'll make it that far?"

"Mm, I don't know... so many factors to consider," Angela said breathlessly as Fareeha pinched their nipples together between her fingers. Fair skin flushing and growing warm, she realized she was shivering in anticipation. She squirmed, hips bumping forward against the toy. How would the new toy feel inside her? How would it be for Fareeha, feeling her from the inside? She told herself it was simple analytical, medical interest. For science. Never could she escape her inquisitive nature, and this was going to be quite the pleasant experiment.

Shifting her fingers, Fareeha kept ahold of Angela by her nipples and pushed forward to stand. There was an absence of caution as she let the glowing light that formed their new toy brush between Angela’s thighs and against her slickened slit. "Let's see how far we make it," she said, her arms sliding around her and pulling them against one another. She felt a spreading, wonderful euphoria as she felt their bodies begin to ever so slightly lose friction in the heat, sweat rising on each of them.

Fareeha leaned down and crushed their lips together in what felt like a moment of tingling electricity and warmth, then pushed Angela back while they were still connected toward the wall, barely avoiding the old television and holo-screens mounted there.

Angela reached up to cup a hand around Fareeha’s neck, fingers curling and scraping her nails lightly as they kissed, her other hand sliding along her chest and stomach as they moved. As they slid along the wall in a haphazard advance to the hallway that led to their bedroom, she kept finding herself caught up on her tiptoes as their bodies slipped against each other. Fareeha could grind her hips just so to catch the tip of the hard light toy between Angela's legs, the wet warmth and slickness unmistakable. Each glancing touch brought a gasp and soft whine from the Swiss woman; she tried to keep her focus on moving, but wanted so badly to grind hard against her. Her need pushed their kisses to grow hungrier, more errant and seeking as she struggled to keep her eyes from giving into the half-lidded lust into which she wanted to fall.

"So excitable," Fareeha said between kisses that had strayed into nips at one another’s lips. She kept pushing her along the wall, through the hallway, excitement was tangible as her fingers explored up and down Angela's chest and thighs to revel in the soft suppleness.

Angela had to grin, letting out a huffed laugh as her hand traveled up one of Fareeha's arms to guide her hand to her well-formed ass. She paused in her slightly stumbling step, pushing her hips up wantonly, rubbing the tip of the toy between her legs. It made a moan start in her throat that did not quite manage to escape. "Mm, I can't help it. You drive me wild."

Fareeha echoed the sound but let it blossom, filling the room with a heady sound of pleasure as she braced herself against the wall with a quick plant of her hand.

"Fuck, ok, that’s enough foreplay." Angela's thigh felt the firm grip of Fareeha’s hand and in a split second the strong Egyptian had the shapely leg up. The doctor found herself braced against the wall, open and exposed. She had no hesitation about simply driving the hard light strap-on’s shaft home to a glorious squelch that was only eclipsed by the satisfied, wanton moan she gave at the new yet familiar sensation. It was a perfect song to Angela’s ears.

Indeed, the force caused Angela to hit her head against the wall in a way that would any other time have been dizzying but it was instead instantly forgotten. Her hazy perception locked out information that was not the myriad of sensations all centered around her spread and wonderfully filled opening. She barely realized how she had cried out when she felt the toy fill her up so quickly, but she managed to focus her eyes back on Fareeha to manage a half-grin before a low groan rose and joined the pants and huffs of her lover. Her hands sought out her shoulders, tugging on her and scratching at her skin.

"Fuck yes!" Angela writhed against her, trying to grind at the toy that effortlessly slid within her slick folds.

"So, do you think you set the diameter too low, or is this filling you up just right?" Fareeha helped rock her against the shaft, uniting their hips rhythmically even as she asked, then settled into a few deep breaths to keep her focus on their pace. The sweat had built further, droplets rolling off of her.

"Oh god," Angela said breathlessly. "I'll try bigger… later.. but right now?" An exquisite moan interrupted her thought for a moment, her nails scratching, digging, into Fareeha’s shoulder and then weaving into her hair to clench a handful. "Right now, it's fucking perfect." She leaned her head down, bringing their lips together in a new kiss, urgent desire fighting the motions of their shifting hips and the angle their bodies were joined. It was made no easier with their shared panting, which was beginning to take the place of the more languid moans.

"Wouldn't want to deprive you," Fareeha said, laughing what little she could between thrusts after giving up on trying to keep their lips joined; she wanted more, but the motion made it hard, almost impossible. The slickness of their skin, the feel of grasping and grabbing, was glorious. She wrapped her arms up the back of Angela's shoulders to do what she could to support their forceful fucking.

Angela brokenly groaned in time with the rhythm of their hips rocking together. She had no good explanation for the way Fareeha made her feel with even just a look, let alone the passionate sex they were losing themselves in at that moment. Strong arms holding her, guiding her, skin sliding smoothly together, hips meeting with vigor, the scent of sex and sweat all around them; it was making Angela nearly delirious. The toy thrusting into her, bottoming out to lewd, wet sounds. Her heels pushed into Fareeha's back, leverage forcing their contact deeper and leading to her first peak swallowing her senses. "Mm! Oh fuck, Fareeha! Harder! Ah! Fuck me!" She gripped at her hair, her nails scratching hard down her arm as she urged her on.

The grin Fareeha flashed was momentary; she had to allow herself a bit of smugness at Angela cumming so beautifully and shamelessly, but she had to close her eyes and keep focused. Harder she could do, and she looked amazing as she did it, muscles coordinated and shining in the low light of the hallway they had just barely made it into. The sight of Angela’s glowing body and expression, the sounds she was filling the space with, all took its toll on her as well, all of it was joining to make her thighs shudder in time with the thrusts as the device correlated and generated matching tactile sensations that it input into her system. Her mind flashed a moment of strangely clinical consideration, but the result was most certainly not something she was going to try to scientifically quantify. She grasped at Angela and sunk her face into her neck with a rough groan as she kept thrusting.

Angela shrieked as another climax rolled into her, a long, harsh cry tearing from her as she came. Her warm, silky flesh pulsed and clenched around the toy as she ground down onto it with all her weight. Each twinge, each little motion felt like a portion of heaven, as her whole body felt as though she were ascending just as much as she had ever done in literal flight among the skies with Fareeha.

At the same moment, Fareeha had to keep a tight grip on Angela when she felt the crushing waves of orgasm swelling and overtaking her from the unusual stimulation. Shuddering, she gave up choking back the moan of pleasure – one more thing to unite them in the moment, their voices mingling.

Fareeha leaned forward against Angela, pinning her against the wall and curling her arms at her back to brace them the best she could as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. While the sensations leading to it had been unique, that wonderful peak was definitely what she had come to expect from their time together, and she found herself wishing they could simply stay lost in the moment. Regrettably, as the aftershocks faded among shuddering breaths and soft sighs accompanied by tremors through both of their bodies, she knew they were going to need to recover for a few minutes – and grab a shower.

Angela gave a tired grin, brushing a lock of black hair from Fareeha’s eyes.

"Well. Most of the way to the room. Not bad, ja?"


End file.
